She's The Witch
by hopelessromantic25
Summary: Hermione loves quidditch. Unfortunately, Ron and Harry don't think she's up to it. How far will Hermione go to prove she's good enough? And how does Draco Malfoy fit into the story? She's the Man plot, Harry Potter Characters.
1. If you can't join 'em

She hated the way they always went on and on about quidditch. Now, most would think that this was because she hated the game. However, the opposite was true.

Hermione loved the game. Ever since Harry made the house team their first year, she was hooked. She was actually a decent chaser. She couldn't really tell how good she was because she never got the chance to play. The boys never asked her to play. When they were at the Burrow, they would pick their own teams, and she was left to watch on the sidelines.

_Well_, she thought,_ this year's going to be different. _Hermione's parents surprised her with a Firebolt for her birthday, and now she felt like she could properly try out for the Gryffindor team. She decided to ask Harry and Ron what tryouts were like.

As the Hogwarts Express approached their home-away-from-home, Hermione finally plucked up the courage to ask them. "Hey, you guys, what are quidditch tryouts like?"

"They're pretty intense." Harry commented nonchalantly. "Wood takes his team pretty seriously."

"Yeah, I'm kinda worried," Ron commented. "I'm going to try out this year, and from what Harry's said, I'm in for one rough night."

"Oh…" This made Hermione nervous. What would she do? This might be too much…_No!_ _I will not give up now. _"So I was thinking of trying out this year, too."

"Hahaha, nice one Hermione."

"Yeah." Ron laughed too. "You hate quidditch!"

"No, I don't. You guys just assume that I do."

"Hermione," Harry tried to reason with her, "you've never played before. Quidditch isn't just some game you can learn by reading a book. It takes a lot of practice."

"Yeah, plus, you aren't tough enough. It's a manly game, leave it to us men."

"What about Angelina or Katie? Heck, even Ginny plays!" Hermione was starting to get annoyed. How could they be so uncaring?

"No offense, but they're tough girls. You just…aren't."

She had enough. She suddenly stood up and opened the compartment door. "Thanks for the support, you guys. Now I know why you are my best friends." Her words dripped with sarcasm. With that, she walked out and slammed the door.

"What's gotten in to her?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure she'll get over it, Ron."

Hermione was in the girl's bathroom, crying yet again. She didn't even want to go to the feast. It seemed like she was in here a lot the past few years. _How can they be so insensitive? I can't believe this! _Now, she had to figure out a way to prove to them that she can play. But how? Then a brilliant idea floated into her head. _I have to get to Professor Dumbledore! _

As she ran to towards the gargoyle, she chuckled to herself.

"If you can't join 'em, beat 'em…"


	2. Oh, crap

A/N: Okay, so just to let you readers know, I'm currently in 19 credit hours in school, so this story isn't top on my to-do list. I will update as often as possible and as long as I can think of a good plot. This chapter's kinda just technical stuff, explainations and what-not. Next chapter, we'll get to meet the new "Hermione." Oh, and this is AU after third year, and Voldie isn't going to make an appearance at all, at least not as of right now. It's hard enough following one plot, I don't know how JKR did it, oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

"Ms. Granger, am I understanding you correctly?"

"Yes, Professor, I want to play for the quidditch team for another House. No one believes that Hermione can do it, so I'll have to show them. I can use polyjuice potion to change my appearance, plus I still have the time-turner from last year. I will just become two different people."

Dumbledore was shocked. Even he did not know about Hermione's love of the game. _Well, she is determined. And this could possibly lead to a more unified school. However, let's see how well she's thought this out._

"Well, Ms. Granger, I have just a few questions concerning your plan. First, how will people believe you are a student?"

"I'll take classes as her. I will just be a year younger so I will already know all the material, so it will be easier."

"And how will you handle double the coursework along with practices?"

"Professor, with all due respect, I am an extremely determined girl. I have no doubt that I will be able to cope."

"And what house will you like to be sorted into?"

"Well, I…wait. Is that a yes?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I do believe that you are capable of this. I do, however, have some ground rules. First, I will have to inform all of the staff about this. Second, you will not have to do assignments for the classes you have already taken. Third, you must reveal yourself after the first game between your house and Gryffindor."

"Professor, I can do all of this. Thank you so much for giving me a chance!"

"Wait one second. I have one last stipulation. You must join the house of my choosing."

"Okay." _Wow, this was really simple!_ Hermione thought. _I mean, how bad can it be? Surely he wouldn't think of putting me in…_

"Yes, I think Slytherin will do nicely."

"Wait, what? You can't be serious!"

"I think that would be appropriate. They start the season against Gryffindor this year. You will have to make the team on your own. You must not tell anyone, besides faculty, about what you are doing. You will also need to talk to the Slyterin captain."

_Please, don't tell me it's who I think it is…_

"Ah, yes. Draco Malfoy has been a warded that position this year!"

_Oh, Crap._


	3. Introductions

_Okay, I can do this._ Hermione continued to chant that phrase through her mind as she approached the great hall. She had just returned from the Headmaster's office, where he had just finished altering her appearance. Her once brown and bushy hair was now straight and black. Her big brown eyes were now a pale blue. She was also a little more pale than usual. She figured that trait would help her fit in with the Slytherins. She reached the doors to the hall. _Here we go…_

Hermione wasn't sure what to do. She knew she would be in Slytherin, but should she just go sit with them? I mean, it was Slytherin! They were liable to kill her on the spot. Thankfully, Dumbledore stood up to give the before-feast announcements, drawing any unwanted attention away from our fearful quidditch player.

"Before we dive into this delicious meal, I would like to make some announcements. First, you may notice a vacancy in the Griffyndor table. Our own Hermione Granger was selected personally to participate in a transfer student program with another prestigious school of wizardry, Beauxbaton Academy. In turn, we have received a transfer from their own community, Ms. Alexis Burgeon."

With that, Dumbledore pointed straight at Hermione. _Wow,_ she thought. _This will definitely work better than my original plan. Now I can focus on quidditch and not pretending to be two different people! I don't know why I never asked his advice about this before. I'll have to talk to him later and find out the rest of my "history." _

Dumbledore began to speak again. "Now, I have already sorted Alexis, and she will be joining her fellow fourth year Slytherins! I trust that you all will join me in making Alexis' stay here at Hogwarts a welcoming one. Now, tuck in!"

Hermione took her seat at the Slytherin table. She was sitting right next to Vincent Crabbe. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ She silently screamed in her head. _As long as I look down and don't say anything…_

"So, you're from Beauxbaton Academy, huh?"

Hermione was in shock. Did Crabbe just ask her a question? She just stared at him, trying to verify if it was in fact words that came out of his mouth.

"Okay…" He looked confused. He turned and played with his potatoes on his plate.

"Gosh, Crabbe, even girls who don't know you ignore you."

"Shut up, Parkinson. Leave him alone." Hermione looked up from her food. She knew that voice. She turned and met the cool blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. She didn't know how long she looked at him, but he was definitely getting freaked out.

_Why is she looking at me like that. You'd think she has known me forever. _"Do you have a staring problem, or am I just that devilishly good looking?"

Hermione almost responded sarcastically and harshly, but she checked herself. _A new Slytherin would not act that way. I have to be cool. Collected. _But another look into his eyes suggested that that would be harder than she thought.

"You just remind me of a boy from back home. I'm Alexis. Who are all of you?" She was trying to be polite, but not too polite. Slytherins were, after all, known for their attitude.

"Well, I'm Draco, and that's Crabbe. That annoying pug-faced girl who just left is Pansy. And over here is Goyle." Goyle looked up from his plate and waved. Hermione had no idea that Crabbe and Goyle were actual human beings. She had always just thought of them as Draco's lackeys.

"Well, Draco, it's nice to meet you. You too, Crabbe and Goyle. Maybe you can help me. I'm trying to figure out when quidditch tryouts are, and no one seems to know."

Draco smirked, but it was a different kind of smirk than she was used to. It was warmer, and cuter. _Wait, did I just think that about Draco Malfoy? _Hermione shook her head. That had to be a fluke or something.

"Well, I'm actually the captain of the team this year. Hope you're not a seeker, because that spot is already filled by me." Now that was the Draco she knew, cocky to a fault. But there was just something different about him. It was probably because he wasn't treating her like a filthy mudblood anymore.

"Actually, I'm a chaser. A pretty decent one at that."

"Really? Well, confidence is important. Tryouts are next Monday, at 7pm. They're going to be tough, though. We're going to blow everyone else out of the water, expecially Potter and those lousy Griffyndors."

"Why are so bent on beating Harry?"

"Because he thinks he's so high and mighty and perfect. Just because he survived an attack by a dark wizard, everyone should do as he sees fit."

"That's not true, Harry's not like that!" Hermione mentally slapped herself. If she wanted to be convincing, she couldn't show favoritism towards her old friends.

"What I mean is, maybe you have him misunderstood. Maybe he thinks the same about you."

Draco scoffed. "That's likely. He doesn't even know me. But who cares about Potter anyways. Do you know where the common room is yet?"

Hermione really didn't, which was shocking, even to her. "Nope, I guess Dumbledore forgot to give me the grand tour."

"Well, we were just about to head there, if you want to come."

"Sure." As they got up to leave, Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. Who would have guessed that she would be on the beginnings of a friendship with the Draco Malfoy? And the closer she got to him, the better her chances were to make the team. Her plan was slowly falling into place.


	4. Misunderstanding

A/N: Okay, so thanks for the happy reviews. I wasn't sure I like where it started, but I guess you guys did! Any-who, finals are coming up and I might not be able to update as soon as everyone would like, but summer's coming up, so I'll really be able to write then! Until then, enjoy!

"Well, here it is, home sweet home."

Hermione was completely surprised. She was expecting a dark, dank dungeon full of rats, snakes and Merlin knows what else. Instead she was greeted by a warm room, decorated in the typical green and silver. The walls were stone, but it wasn't like the cave she imagined. Instead, they were a dark grey, with a glossy look, like they were freshly polished. There were a couple couches, and a fireplace, just like those of Gryffindor.

"It's okay, I guess." She didn't want to be too impressed. That just wasn't the Slytherin way. She was trying to act like a Slytherin, but it was hard for this bold Gryffindor to act all sarcastic and mean. She'd just have to try harder.

"So if you're from Beauxbaton, how come you don't have an accent or anything?" Goyle was very perceptive. Hermione panicked. How was that possible? Hmmm…

"Do you have to have an accent to be from France?" There, that was sarcastic, and it covered her trail.

"Sorry, I was just wondering." He looked hurt. Hermione Granger had just hurt Greggory Goyle's feelings. That was definitely one for the record books.

"Whatever." There, she did it again! She was getting better.

"Hey, there's no reason to be so rude about it. He just wanted to know." Woah, did Draco Malfoy just defend Goyle? She looked at him. Yep, he was definitely serious. His eyes were glaring at her, the same glare she got when she was with Harry and Ron, and they had just made fun of him. Maybe he really did care…no, it's just Malfoy.

"So..sorry Goyle, I don't know what came over me."

"Eh, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, shoot. I'm supposed to go talk to the Headmaster. I'll catch up with you guys later."

As she walked out the door, she knew one thing was for certain. She was completely wrong about those three.

"Ah, Miss Burgeon. How are you faring in Slytherin?"

"I don't know, professor. They're nothing like I imagined them to be."

_This may be working out better than I thought it would. _"Well, this may be more of a learning experience than you thought."

"It doesn't matter. Once I expose myself, they'll just go back to hating me."

"I believe someone once said, 'Don't count your chickens before they hatch.' Well, Hermione, here's your new schedule. You'd better go get some sleep."

As she walked back to her new common room, Hermione was struggling with confusion. Could she really be so wrong about Draco? For three years they had been enemies, but did she really even know him? Maybe with time, they could be friends? _No_ she thought to herself. _I have to stay focused if I'm going to make the quidditch team. _

But she couldn't get that nagging vice in the back of her mind to shut up. It kept her up half the night, so she missed breakfast in the morning. Good thing she knew exactly where she was going. Transfiguration was an easy classroom to get to, and she was even closer now that she was leaving from the Slytherin common room. She entered the class to find it almost full. She almost went to sit by Harry, but she looked around the room. One side was Gryffindor, the other Slytherin. She would seem suspicious if she sat by him, so instead she looked toward the Slytherin side. The only empty seat was next to Crabbe, in front of Goyle and Draco. She slid into the seat. Draco tapped her on the shoulder.

"You really shouldn't skip breakfast. A quidditch player needs her strength." He had that same warm smirk on his face, and Hermione almost found herself swooning. Almost. "We waited for you, but you never came downstairs."

"I didn't sleep good. New surroundings and whatnot."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure you get more comfortable here. We'll have to be sure and give you the special tour." He winked at her. "Oh, and by the way, we're going out flying today after class, you should come. That way I can see if you're Slytherin quidditch material." He moved back and started to listen to Professor McGonnagal. Hermione, however, couldn't concentrate.

She couldn't be quite sure, but she had a hunch that Draco Malfoy had just flirted with her.


	5. Yes

A/N First off, I am SO sorry for the long time between updates. I feel so horrible. I just got caught up in a lot of stuff (including Twilight, so if you're into that, I'll be posting those stories soon) and completely lost my train of thought for this one. I think I'm back now, however. Hopefully I'll be a little quicker. Thank you guys for your patience, hopefully I can reward you by finishing this story right!

Hermione approached the pitch, Firebolt clutched nervously in her right hand. There were many reasons for her nerves at the moment. Number one: she was petrified that she would make a fool of herself in the air. Number two: from her point of view, Draco had been flirting with her all day. Number three: she liked it.

_I can't believe I'm even thinking this way. I mean, come one Hermione, get a grip. He's been a complete arse to you ever since you first met, how can you possibly like someone like that? _Her thoughts reminded her of exactly what Harry and Ron would say if they knew. Harry and Ron. She really did miss them, despite their ignorance and masochistic behavior. She was a little hurt when she tried to approach them as Alexis

_Flashback_

_Hermione walked down the hallway, not really paying any attention to her surroundings. A certain grey-eyed boy was on her mind as she turned the corner, running straight into Harry._

"_Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."_

_Harry looked at her bewildered. "How do you know my name?"_

_Crap. _

_It was a good thing Hermione could think on her feet. "Everyone knows you, of course. Your Harry Potter, the boy who lived and all that nonsense."_

"_Oh, yeah, right. Your that Alexis girl, right? The one who traded with Hermione?"_

"_Yes. Alexis Burgeon, at your service." _Wow_, she thought, _that was quite possibly the lamest thing I have ever said…

_Obviously Harry and Ron felt the same. "Okay…well…we're late for, um, something…so we're just gonna go…yeah." Ron and Harry breezed past her, not looking back to see the hurt in her eyes…_

_End Flashback_

"Hello, earth to Alexis. Seriously, have you gone into a coma?" A hand passed in front of her face. She turned around quickly to find her face inches away from none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Oh!" She stumbled backwards, tripping on her robe and landing flat on her backside. Malfoy chuckled and offered her a hand to get up.

"I know, I have that affect on women a lot." Damn him, he was so cocky!

"What, the sudden urge for them to turn around and flee?" Hermione said. She meant it to come out dripping with sarcasm, but it sounded more like a playful jab between friends.

"Oh, miss Burgeon. What am I going to do with that biting wit of yours?" Draco smirked again. This time, Hermione couldn't help but swoon. He was just so good looking!

"Anyways, you ready to fly?" He mounted his broom, a Nimbus 2001.

"Wait, where are Crabbe and Goyle?" They had to be here. At least with them around, she wouldn't have to focus on just Draco.

"Detention. Seriously, I think that they might have ADD. They can't concentrate in class, but they're not dumb. I try and help them out, but I can't be there to control them every second of everyday."

Hermione was stunned, which was becoming a common occurrence as of late. Draco not only had friends, but he cared about them? _Aww, how sweet of hi…_"No!" She yelled."

"No what?" Draco seemed confused. _Crap, said that out loud, didn't I? _"I meant, oh no, how are we going to practice with just the two of us." There, that sounded convincing.

"Well, I figured we'd take a nice long ride to warm up, then I'd play keeper against you for a bit, then we'd end with a little game of mine."

"Sounds like you've got this whole thing planned out."

Draco smirked again. "I'm the captain. It's what I do." With that, he winked at her and took off. This was going to be an interesting practice, indeed…

_2 hours later…_

"Wow, Alexis, you're not half bad."

Now it was Hermione's turn to smirk. He was right, she had done pretty well today. The laps around the school calmed her nerves, and she had scored a fair share of goals against Draco.

"Thanks, you're not a bad Keeper, yourself."

"It all this natural talent I have. Seriously, it's hard to contain." Hermione playfully hit him in the shoulder.

"Okay, now for my game. Here's what were going to do. I'm going to release the snitch. You then have a head start of 2 minutes to catch it. Then I will get in the air. First one to catch it wins. Loser must do something for the winner. Sound good?"

Hermione was nervous again. She knew she couldn't win, but a part of her didn't want to. This part grew stronger and stronger until she gave in.

"Okay. You're on!"

"Alright, ready? Here it goes." With that, he released the snitch in the air. Hermione made a futile attempt at it, but it was just too fast. Before she knew it, Draco had left the ground. She turned to see him in pursuit on the other end of the field. She just stared. He flew with such grace, even at the high speed. She studied his face carefully, and saw his mouth turn into a warm smile right before he grasped the small golden ball. Simple words could not describe the feelings that small, brief smile made her feel. Before she knew it, he was right beside her, chuckling to himself.

"Didn't put up much of a fight there, Alexis. Too concentrated on my good looks?"

This brought Hermione back down to reality. "Actually, I'm surprised your broom lifted off the ground with that huge head of yours." With that, she landed and began to walk towards the castle. A warm hand grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"I'm sorry, Alexis. Sometimes I can get a bit cocky, it's just in my nature. I'll try to be better for you next time, deal?"

_Wait, did he say he'd be better…for me? _Hermione's mind tried to wrap around that brief statement. All she had the power to do was smile and nod.

"Good. Well, now that we have that taken care of, I believe I have a request to ask of you…" He smiled playfully. "For my prize after winning our little game, I would like you to accompany me to Hogsmead this weekend."

Shock. Thrill. Excitement. Nervousness. Bewilderment. Those are just a few of the emotions that pulsed through Hermione that moment. There was only one way to answer that question from him…

"Yes."


	6. The Date, The Mistake

**A/N Wow, talk about the no follow through with this story. I'm horrible, sorry everyone! Let's see what I can come up with today…**

* * *

'_Oh my god, I'm about to go on a date with Draco Malfoy.' _Hermione just couldn't get that out of her head as she paced back and forth in her dormitory. All the other girls had already headed out. She was surprised to find that most of the girls in Slytherin were very welcoming…except Pansy, but she had expected that. They even helped her pick out what to wear. She was in a pale blue top and black skirt. The top really brought out the blue in her eyes and it fit well in all the right places. She still couldn't believe that she was about to go through with this. _'What would Harry and Ron say?' _At this thought, she stopped. They were still as rude as ever. She would try and start conversations with them, but they would brush her off every time. Some friends.

The clock on her dresser made a small chime noise. It was time. Time for her date. In Hogsmead. With Draco Malfoy. She shook of the wave of uneasiness that crashed over her. _'Keep it together, old girl. We can do this.' _She chanted that all the way out of her room until she arrived at the common room. Draco was sitting on the couch wearing a grey shirt and dark blue jeans. Hermione was speechless. He looked so…looked…so…hot. Was she really thinking this about him? Yep. There was no denying that she was attracted to him physically. She had to shake her head again to regain some focus. As she met his eyes, she could see that he was a little speechless as well.

"Wow, you look…amazing. Here, I got this for you." He held out a rose. This rose was white with a pale blue lining. It matched her eyes perfectly. "It won't die. It was kind of difficult to get the color just right to match your eyes, but I think I did pretty good. Do you like it?"

She smiled up at him. "Draco, it's lovely. Thank you."

He smiled back at here, clearly relieved that she had liked the gift. He held out his arm to her. "Well, my dear Alexis, shall we venture forth?"

"Why yes, I do believe we shall." She had to suppress a small giggle. This might turn out to be a very good day after all.

* * *

The majority of their date was spent casually strolling the streets of Hogsmead, talking about whatever came to mind. It was like they were off in their own little world. Hermione hadn't realized that Draco was so cultured. Many of his literary tastes and preferences matched her own. Before she knew it, it was time to head back to the castle, much to her disappointment. They had finally arrived at the Slytherin common room and an akward silence began to fall over them. Hermione decided she needed to say something, anything.

"I had an amazing time today, Draco. Thank you."

"The pleasure was all mine. If you ever feel like losing a game on purpose, please let me know. I would be most happy to collect a similar prize." He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. As Hermione sat in his arms, she debated on whether or not she really wanted to leave. The hug lasted a little too long to be a simple hug between friends, but neither pulled away. Finally Draco moved back slightly and looked down at her, arms still circled around her waist. His eyes met hers, and he lowered his head to kiss her. Once his lips met hers, Hermione felt like her legs were going to give out on her. Luckly she had Draco, steady and strong, to lean against. Once she regained her senses, she began to return the kiss with haste and energy. Then all at once, she remembered everything. Why she was here. Her old friends. What they would say if they knew she was snogging Draco Malfoy in the Slytherin common room. As these thoughts hit her, she abruptly pulled away. Draco was clearly confused.

"Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I was out of line or anything, I just couldn't help myself." He was so worried, trying to figure out how exactly he could have messed this up. Hermione began to tear hating herself for getting this attached and causing him pain.

"Draco, I'm so sorry. I just….can't." And with that she ran back into the girl's dormitory, pulled the curtains around her and cried herself to sleep, hating herself for doing this to him.


	7. Time To Clear The Air

The next few days were uneventful. Alexis stayed to herself, making sure to avoid that certain Slytherin boy whenever possible. She was so confused and she didn't want to make it worse. Meanwhile Draco was totally floored. Here was this gorgeous girl who was smart, hilarious and great at quidditch. They had shared their first kiss and she had run away crying. Where did that come from?

Practice continued as normal. Hermione's game was slipping, and the first quidditch match was coming soon. She had missed almost all her shots and had dropped the quaffel multiple times. As they landed to hit the showers, Draco asked her to stay behind.

"Alexis, I don't know what's going on with you. You were absolutely horrible today. I put you on this team because I had faith in you. You showed so much promise. And now you're making me look like an idiot. What is wrong?"

She kept her eyes down and shuffled her feet a bit. "I don't know what's wrong, Draco. I mean, I do…but…I just can't talk about it, okay?" Draco could hear the sadness in her voice and he was pretty sure she was crying. He put his hand on her chin and raised her face to see his own.

"Alexis, I don't know what happened the other day, but frankly, I don't care. I like you. I really do. You can talk to me about anything. Maybe I can help."

Hermione didn't know what to say. If she told him the truth, he probably wouldn't speak to her again, let alone let her play on the team. Then again, maybe he was telling the truth. If he really liked her, would he understand? She finally decided.

"Draco, I'm not sure if I can tell you. I have a secret, a pretty major one, and I don't think you will like it very much. But first, you have to know. I like you too, so much despite our history. And I hope that when I tell you, I can have your promise that you will be understanding and keep my secret."

Draco was so confused. History? They had only known each other for a few weeks, what was she talking about? Hesitantly he agreed. She took a deep breath and began her tale.

"Draco, my name is not Alexis Burgeon, it's Hermione. Hermione Granger."

He stood silent for a while, and then began to laugh. "You're kidding me, right?" Then he looked at her face. There was no shadow of humor in it.

"Holy shit, you're not kidding. You really are Hermione."

"Yes, I am."

"So this whole time, I've liked Hermione?" He started to get angry. "What are you playing at? Thought you'd get a good laugh. Are Potter and Weasley here somewhere laughing their arses off? I bet it was so funny to get me. Well congratulations, Hermione, you did it." With that he turned and walked away.

"Draco, wait!" Hermione ran and grabbed his arm. "Listen to me. I was wrong about you. Okay? I was. And I like you so much. You have no idea. I'm sorry we were such jerks to you. But you have to believe me, I am not trying to play you. I have to play on this team."

"Wait, this is all because of quidditch? Now I'm really confused."

"Harry and Ron wouldn't let me play on the team, so I had to take drastic steps. Professor Dumbledore helped me to do this to my appearance and put me in Slytherin. That's why I'm here. You were just, well…sort of something I didn't expect."

Draco was still trying to process all this. So he was in love with his former enemy. Congratulations Universe, you win. He looked back at Hermione. Her face was full of confusion, hope and fear. And then, while looking into her eyes, he realized he didn't care. He loved her. That's all that mattered anymore. He smiled.

"Well, I guess if you're that dedicated, who am I to stop you?"

Her face brightened up and she ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank you so much Draco!" And she kissed him for the second time. He pulled away and smiled.

"Who would have thought that we would end up together, huh? But you have to promise me, even though we're together, you can't let up on the pitch. If you have another practice like you did today, I will bench you for the Gryffindor game. Understood?"

Hermione did a mock salute. "Yes sir, captain, sir." And with that she gave him a quick smile and a peck on the cheek and headed to the showers. As she ran, Draco couldn't help but wonder what he'd just gotten himself into.

**A/N So I know that I'm deviating from the original "She's The Man" plot, but I don't care, it's my story! LoL I do care about your input though, so please review! I think the story's going to go into a different direction, but not too different. :)**


End file.
